Farishta
by Cutie pari
Summary: kisi bhi raste me tujhe akela nahi chhodunga mai...mar bhi jayu yaara par tera raasta na chhoru mai...*Duo story * (joint venture of me and Luvciduodosti ) Birthday gift for Angel Arzoo, happy birthday dear...*Edited chapter 1*
1. Reallity or Illusion?

**A/n; This one is basically two shot from me and Luvcidduodosti...first time carrying this type of plot..teally need support of yours...****Arzoo : Dear this is your Birthday gift from our side... sorry for being late dear...have u a great life darling...**

**In CID Bureau...**

Dcp was expelling his all anger on a poor soul who was listening all this with down head and teary eyes...

Dcp : Ab sar kyun jhukaye khade ho kuch bolte kyun nhi... pata hai sirf tumhari iss yaddas jane ki problem se ek gang aaj humare haath se nikal gyi aur hum dekhte reh gaye...mana kiya tha maine pradyuman se aise deemagi mareez ko cid me mat lo par meri to yahan koi sunta nhi...ab bhoogto anjaam...

Dcp 's all harsh words were pinching Abhijeet's heart badly...he was feeling so humillated and insulted infront of his calluges and his boss **Acp pradyuman** who was also disappointed with him and was listening all things silently in a corner...

After completing his all lectures and giving good dose of scolding Dcp left from there glaring Abhijeet...

Abhijeet in teary tone (to Acp sir ): sir mai bilkul sach bol raha hun...maine vo file gari me hi rakhi thi par pata nhi uske baad kahan chali gyi (in frustration and anger )...mera vishwas kijiye sir maine...(Acp couldn't give him time time to speak more leaving him stunned he entred inside his cabin )

**Abhijeet pov : sir ko bhi ab meri baato pe yakeen nhi...jab itna hi vishvas tha to kyun liya mujhe cid team me...maine thori kaha tha rakh lo**

He left from there wiping his tears...coming down from the bureau he sat on his driving seat and drove off toward his house...after reaching there he insert the key and opened the door tiredly as he was looking so dull and broken...coming inside the room with mummbling in his own words in anger...

Ek baar vo mujreem mere haath lag jaye jiski vajah se meri yaddas chali gyi...kasam se (folding his sleeves) naani yaad dila dunga mai uski...

But suddenly he heard an unknown reply which force him to jumped him in his own foot in fear

**Are yaar log humesa naani hi kyun yaad dilvate hai Daadi kyun nhi...meri to abhi tak ye samajh nhi aya...**

Abhijeet instantly switch on the light and became surprise, fear and shock as well seeing a tall, fair and handsome boy in his house who was lying carelessly on couch eating apple...

Abhijeet pointing his gun toward him: **kaun ho tum**...aur mere ghar me iss tarah choro ke tarah kyun aye ho...dekho tum jante nhi mai kaun hun ?

Man finished the apple and cleared his hands : Boss tum had karte ho matlab, ek to mai tumhari madad karne ke liye itneeeeeeee (stressihg the word ) dur se aya hun aur tum mujhpe hi bharak rahe ho...huh...bhalai ka to jamana hi nhi raha (making sad faces )

Abhijeet in anger : Dekho ye tum apna bakwas band karo samjhe..ek to mera mood pahle se bigra hua hai upar se tum mera deemag khane aa gye ho...chuchap batado kaun hi tum...

Man in laugh : hahahah boss mai pure veg hun (abhijeet confuse ) fir tumhara deemag kaise kha sakta hun (abhijeet glared him hard )...accha accha gussa mat ho batata hun...mera naam Daya hai aur mai tumhara Dost tha, are dost kya bhai the hum dono (his eyes lashes became wet with a smile on his lip..he said all this in dreamy tone )

Abhijeet in confusion : tha matlab...

Daya came in present realising the scenario : are tha matlab ...ab to tumhe mai yaad nhi hounga na (in sad tone ) tumhe to apna ateet kuch yaad nhi...(abhijeet face became sad ) ...are tum sad mat ho yaar...mai to tumhari help karne aya hun...

Abhijeet in confusion : help , tum kya meri help karoge...agar tum mere dost hote to tum aaj se 15 din pahle hi aye hote jab maine apna sabkuch kho diya...meri yaade kho di.. mera pehchan kho diya (in teary tone )

Daya felt bad after seeing his broken buddy infront of him as when he was with him he was so strong and charming...he wanted to hide his soul inside his chest but he couldn't so he said after composing himself: mujhe maaf kardena dost...thora der ho gya par mujhe permission hi nhi mil rahi thi upar wale se...(abhijeet confused)...

Daya looked at his confused buddy so realised his words and said : are mera matlab mujhse jo upar mere senior hai na vo mujhe chhuti hi nhi de rahe the...(added in soggy tone) varna mai bhut pahle aa jata...

Abhijeet in low : oh i m sorry...kuch jada bol gya mai...tum baitho mai chai lata hun tumhare liye..fir hum baat karenge...

Daya instantly : are tum kyun ...mera matlab hai tum bhut thake hue lag rahe ho..tum fresh ho jayo , mai chai banata hun...(Abhijeet nodded and daya move in kitchen )

When Abhijeet came back in lawn he became astonish to see tea and snack both were ready and kept in table...

Daya in jolly mood : are abhi baitho na khare kyun ho ?

Abhijeet jerking his thought: haan haan...(taking tea ) vaise tum kaam bhut jaldi kar lete ho...

Daya in tense smile : thanks boss (daya kya kar raha hai tu..agar abhi ko pata chal gya mere bare me to tu gya beta Daya..)

Abhijeet in smile : chai kafi accha bana lete ho tum..biwi to kafi khus naseeb hogi tumhari...

Daya became so much embarrasses a shy smile appeared on his face, he said in smile : kya boss tum bhi ...meri saadi nhi hui abhi tak...aur vaise bhi mujhe nahi karni sadi wadi..

Abhijeet : are par kyu. ..?

Daya in smile : mere bare bhai humesa kahte hai **Bachelor's life is Baechlor's life...**

_A small memory flashed in Abhijeet's eyes...he saw a blur image of two man who were laughing and enjoying in quils while singing_

_**Gunguna rahe hai bhaure khil rahe hai kali kali...**_

_**Gunguna rahe hai bhaure khil rahe hai kali kali...**_

_**And then their loud laughing voice...**_

Abhijeet hold his head tightly...sweats appeared on his face ...ye kisi aur ne bhi kaha tha...ahhhhhh...

Daya in panick rubbed his arm and tried to relax him : abhi...tum please apne deemag pe jor mat do...(rubbing his back ) sab theek ho jaega boss...

Abhijeet hold Daya's hand tightly while closing his eyes tightly in pain..he was jerking his head badly...low groaning sound can be hear from his mouth...

Daya : abhi tum kamre me chalo..tumhari tabeeyat bhut kharab lag rahi mujhe...(Abhijeet barely nodded , daya grabbed him from arm taking his hand around his shoulder and move toward his room )

He laid down Abhijeet on bed...unclosed his shirt two -three button ...lower down Ac' temperature and hurriedly took balm from medical kit and then rubbed it on his buddy's head who was looking little calm now...daya's eyes filled up with so many tears seeing his brother in so much pain...

He remembered that Day which snatched his soul all happiness and ruined his charming life into dulless ...

_**Abhijeet was usually sitting on passenger seat and Daya was sitting on driver seat with fula hua face...**_

_**Abhijeet tried to cheer up his bro : are yaar...kya tu bhi itni chhote chhote baat pe bacchon ki tarah ukhar jata hai... tu to janta hai na Acp sir ko...aur galti teri bhi hai, agar tu time pe file jama kar deta to tujhe itni daant nhi khani parti...**_

_**This line raised the temperature of Daya on cloud 9th who burst out in anger : kya kaha meri galti hai...meri? galti sirf tumhari hai boss...agar tum mera file work kardete to kya bigar jata tumhara...haan ?**_

_**Abhijeet also in rash : haan to kyun karu mai double double work...saheb laptop pe game khel sakte hai par file work nhi bana sakte...**_

_**Daya in anger : aur tum..tumhe larkiyon ke saath flirt karne ka time mil jata hai parne apne ek laute chhote bhai ke liye file banane ka time nahi...(in soggy tone ) pahle Acp sir se kaise bachate the mujhe par ab to khud fasa dete ho...gande boss ho tum...huh...**_

_**Abhijeet really controlled but a sweet laugh came from his mouth which angered his pal more...Abhijeet looked at his angry face and then he pulled his cheek with: yaar tu itna cute kyun hai...accha chal tere boss ne dant khilwayi na tujhe ab as a punishment wo apne chotte ko shopping karwaega nd movie bhi dikhaega...**_

_**Daya's anger melt down with this...he asked in excitement: sacchi boss ?**_

_**Abhijeet in loving tone : mucchi boss ki jaan...**_

_**Daya in cute tone : Love you boss..(abhi smiled , daya added in complain ) aur boss tumna Acp sir ko bhi bolna ki mujhe itna na danta kare ...**_

_**Abhijeet : awww, mere bhai ko bura laga (daya nodded cutely) theek hai, theek hai...unhe dantunga mai...khus ?**_

_**Daya in smile ; bhut jada khus...(suddenly daya applied a break screetching the tyre with a sound )**_

_**Abhijeet in tention : Daya kya hua...aise gari kyun roki ?**_

_**Daya opening his seat belt : boss age dekho koi ghayal admi sarak par para hua hai...(Abhijeet also saw an injured person...they both signaled each other other and got down from car )**_

_**Daya turned the body toward them when two three goons came there following with the sound of bullets...Duo became stunned on his place...they both became froze for a moment...Now duo were standing on the gun point...**_

_**Goon in laughing : Acp ke dono sher Daya aur Abhijeet aaj saheed hone wale hai...cheers (fired a bullet in air )...(to duo ) You both are finished now...Duo signaled each other and the fighting started ...they were giving the good reply to goons but in one moment Daya saw a man was going to stabbed Abhijeet from back so he pushed Abhijeet and the knife pierced into his stomach badly...**_

_**Abhijeet became standstill on his place...his eyes became fix on daya's falling figure...he grabbed the Daya before falling on ground and took his head on his lap while patting his cheek : Daya...daya ankhe khol...kyun kiya tune aisa...haan...(he was shouting badly in tears )**_

_**Daya in teary smile (touching his face ): mu... mujhe maaf kar dena abhi...humara saath itna hi tak tha...**_

_**Abhijeet in crying : nahi aisa nahi ho sakta...tujhe kuch nhi hoga ..tu apne bhai ko chhorke kahi nahi ja sakta, samjha tu (crying harshly )**_

_**Goon grabbed Abhijeet's harshly from arm and started to dragging him who was not having energy to fight with him...he was just screaming his buddy's name in pain...**_

_**Daya in pain while gasping for air : chhoro use...use kuch mat karo...(he dragged his body on road avoiding the unbearable pain which he was feeling while scartching his wound on road)**_

_**Abhijeet saw the condition of Daya and the fire came in his eyes...he jerked all the goon and started to beat them badly but suddenly a goon hit him on his head from back and whole world swing around him...goons got their chance...he first shoot Daya on heart (Daya took last breath while capturing his buddy's image on his eyes with a smile )**_

_**Abhijeet's whole body shievered with that gun shot...goon hit him once again from the rod...and the blood started flowing from his body like a river...he closed his eyes in peace while mumbling Daya's name...**_

_**Goons thought abhijeet is also dead...so they all rushed from there leaving the two soul there..**_

Daya came from the horrorful memorylane and took deep breath he glanced at his buddy who was sleeping holding his hand tightly in grip near his chest...

Daya smiled in tears...he kissed on his buddy's forehead and carressed his hair ...

**End of this Chapter...**

**Next chapter will be the last chapter and will be updated getting satisfied number of reviews...**


	2. wo apna sa

Abhijeet was sleeping peacefully and daya was just staring his brother with full of love, care and concern..But sound of landline ringing disturb Abhijeet's sleep...so hurriedly Daya foward his hand , no no extra long hand like a rubber and then pick it up..hand again came in normal position while Daya attached the call but his facial expression change in minute listening other's end voice of Acp sir...

Acp pradyuman in concern : Hello... Abhijeet tum theek ho na ?

Daya's eyes filled with full of tears listening his father figure voice..the man who gave Agni to his cheeta (pyre ), who did all the funerals of him in absence of his brother..."Abhijeet..???" he again listened the voice so he jerked the thought while composing himself and changed his voice like Abhijeet with : Haan sir boliye

Acp : Abhijeet uss Dcp ne bhut bara bakhera kar diya hai uss file ko leke (daya confused )...usne ye baat hq tak pahuncha di hai aur DIG sir ne hume kl tak ka time diya hai, agar vo file kal tak nhi mili to sayad mujhe tumhe suspend karna hoga...(daya felt so much angry on him and cut the call )

Daya in anger : aise kaise suspend kardenge wo abhi ko...ek file hi to goom hui hai na...(in pain ) ab Abhi ke paas CID ke alwa aur bacha hi kya hai jo wo khoyega...mujhe kuch karna hoga kisi bhi keemat pe vo file dhundhni hogi ...

**In Morning...**

Abhijeet opened his eyes and became confuse first then he remembered last night incident and realised a strange person who acclaimed as a friend was staying at night with him...his mind became stunned realising the situation, it's obvious because he is a cid officer and it might be possible that it could be a trap for him to took out all the secret information of his department from him...but at other side his heart was not obeying his mind...his heart was saying "that lad couldn't do anything wrong with him "

Daya entered inside his room and saw Abhijeet in deep thinking and tense line on his face...he cleared his throat and Abhijeet looked at him in jerk...his hear beat became normal seeing Daya but now he was feeling guilty to doubt on him...

Daya in smile : kya hua dar gye the, ki kahin ye admi koi fraud to nhi...?

Abhijeet in embarassemt : nahi wo, i m sorry...

Daya in jolly mood : kya yaar tum humesa chhoti chhoti baato pe ghabra kyun jate ho..just chill, mai bas majak kar raha tha...

Abhijeet in pain ; Mere life me kabhi chhoti baat hoti hi nahi Daya..mai agar itni si bhi galti kardu na to uski bhut bari saja milti hai mujhe...(in wet smile ) maine apni maa ko na pehchane ki bhool kardi aur wo chali gyi mujhe chhorkar...meri to sirf itni hi galti thi na ki maine thori der kardi, par (he stopped with a lump in his throat )

Daya pressed his shoulder and abhijeet wiped his tears and instanly move inside washroom to hide his tears..Daya closed his eyes in pain and a tear slipped down from his eyes...

Sometimes Later they both were sitting on dining table...Abhijeet was looking so gloomy so daya initiated...

Daya : Vaise Abhi kal raat mujhe tumhare bed ke neeche ek blue colour ki file mili, maine socha koi confidential file hogi isliye use sambhalke drawer me rakh diya...

Abhijeet instantly looked at once to Daya and then hurriedly open the drawer...he took out the file and started flipping the page...seeing his wanted n desired file a broad smile came on his face...

Abhijeet in happiness: ye to wahi file hai jise mai parso se dhundh raha tha...(then in confused tone ) par ye bed pe kaise...maine to ise gari me...

Daya trying to divert his mind : are tumne galti se rakh diya hoga wahan..waise bhi tumhe sirf file se matlab thi na aur vo to tumhe mil gyi...hai na ?

Abhijeet nodded in happiness while saying him thank you...(daya's heart filled with pleasure seeing his charming smile..he felt so much sooth after a long time)

Daya in tease : Ab janab file me hi ghuse rahenge...ya naasta bhi karenge aap...

Abhijeet kept the file again in drawer and joined his unknown buddy but now he is feeling so much comfortable with Daya ..

Abhijeet in hesitation: Daya tum job kya karte ho...i mean tum rahte kaha ho aur hum ek dusre ko kaise jante hai ?

**Daya pov : Ho gya kaam tamam.. thoda theek hua ki nhi iski dectetivegiri suru...ab kya bolu mai ise ki abhi mai tumhara chhota bhai Daya hun nhi nhi tha jo ki ab aatma banke tumhari madad karne aya hun...**

Daya noticed Abhijeet's questioning glance on him so he said ; mai ek private detective agency me kaam karta hun...aur hum dono ek case ke silsile me hi mile the ek dusre se...aur kab humari formal dosti itni gehri ho gyi pata hi nahi chala..

Abhijeet in satisfaction: oh i see...(daya took a sigh of relief )...vaise Daya, (daya looked at him ) tum kal kis help ke bare me baat kar rahe the ...

Daya : bataunga , par tum pahle bureau Jayo , wahan jake ye file submit karna aur uske baad ek week ki chhuti ka aaplication de dena...

Abhijeet in shock : chhuti...par vo kyun ???

Daya looking straight into his eyes : tumhe kya mujhpe thora sa bhi vishvas hai..agar hai to chupchap wahi karo jo mai bol raha hun...

Abhijeet : baap re tum to bara khatranak dhamki dete ho...(daya chuckled )...theek hai mai abhi leave leke milta hun tumse (daya nodded...abhijeet left in smile )

**After one hour Abhijeet came back at house.. looking so much happy...**

Abhijeet in laugh : tumhe pata hai Daya Jab maine Dcp ko wo file di na to uska chehra dekhne layak tha yaar... hahahah (holding his stomach )

Daya was memerising his laugh when Abhijeet noticed this and he became serious, : kya hua aise kya dekh rahe ho ?

Daya in naughty mode : bas ek dashing munde ko dekh raha tha jo hanste hue aur bhi good looking munda lagta hai...

Abhijeet in teasing : jhooti tareef karna to koi aapse seekhe..(daya smiled a bit )...accha ab to batayo tumne chhuti kyun dilwayi mujhe...

Daya : investigation ke liye (Abhijeet confuse )...tumhe apne gunehgaro ko saja dilana hai na Abhi ..? mai yahan sirf tumhe insaaf dilwane aya hun, maaji ke saath jo nainsaafi hui uska hisab chukta karne aya hun mai...(in earnest tone) tum in sab me mera saath doge na boss ?

Abhijeet looked at him for few minutes with teary eyes and then hugged him tightly... Daya closed his eyes in peace finding himself in the protective shell of his brother...

**Daya helped Abhijeet a lot in every aspect and every clue... although Abhijeet was really very surprised with the superfast information, clue and evidences...and after doing so much hard labour they able to know about the real culprits who turned their life into hell...**

Abhijeet in strict tone : Daya abhi jo mai bol raha hun dhyan se sunna tum...wo gang bhut khatranak hai, unke paas kai tarah ke arms honge andar jane me bhut khatra hai...

Daya in fake shocking tone : accha...mujhe to pata hi nahi tha...(Abhijeet glared him so he said in irritation) abhi ye sab mujhe pata hai, tum ye sab abhi kyun bata rahe ho mujhe...andar chalo warna wo log humare haath se nikal jaenge...

Abhijeet in firm tone : Daya tu andar nhi aa raha hai mere saath...

Daya in shock : maine kya kiya...abhi koi galti ho gyi kya mujhse ?

Abhijeet in soft tone : Daya koi gakti nhi hui tujhse..mai bas isliye bol raha ki andar tere liye bhut khatra ho sakta hai...

Daya in tease : Accha mere upar wo log goli barsaenge aur tumhara fullo se swagat karenge hai na

Abhijeet in frustration: Daya tu samajh kyu nhi raha hai...mai ek cid officer hun maine in sab se larne ki training li hai...par tu..tujhe to ek gun bhi nhi chalani ati...agar meri wajah se tujhe kuch ho gya to mai apne aapko kabhi maff nhi kar paunga...

Daya in helpless tone : Abhi mai sambhal lunga yaar..tum fikar chhor do meri...mai tumhare saath ja raha hun and that's final, (he started to move but Abhijeet hold his hand and kept his hand on his head )

Abhijeet looking straight into his eyes : Daya tujhe meri kasam..tu andar nahi aega

Daya became dumb...he was looking at Abhijeet like a statue..he came in anger and jerked his hand : pagal ho gye ho tum...(shouting helplessly) kyun kasam diya tumne apna mujhe...kyun ?

Abhijeet secured his hand in his hand and said tearly : kyunki mai apni khusi ko khona nahi chahta, meri jeendgi ko fir se andhere me nahi dalna chahta Daya..(in trembling tone) mai mere dost ko khona nahi chahta ...Mere Daya ko khona nhi chahta (daya looked at him in scare )... tere ane se pahle meri jeendgi khud pe bojh lagti thi mujhe...par ab, ab mai jeena chahta hun Daya..apni jeendgi ka har lamha khul ke jeena chahta hun...(in wet smile) aur tujhe pata hai in sab ke peeche sirf tu hai dost...meri jeendgi me fir se rang bharne wale ko mai kaise kho sakta hun ?

Abhijeet stepping back in smile whild saying : agar apna badla pura karke lauta to tere saath jeeunga Daya...aur agar mai wapas na ayu to mujhe ek bura khwab samajhke bhool jana tu...(and he entered inside the goons adda leaving stunned Daya behined )

Abhijeet's word were continuously buzzing in his ear...he was feeling scare for Abhijeet now..he couldn't stay in the earth forever , he has to go after filling his brother's duty...but Abhijeet's possessiveness, love, care and concern were being obstacle for Daya ..

Daya composing himself : Abhi ye sab sochne ka wakt nahi hai..mujhe Abhijeet ko bachana hoga..wo pagal andar ...(he remembered the kasam and felt angry on him ) andar kaisw jayun mai...par abhi ko aise chhor bhi nahi sakta akle.. maine bola tha team ko call karne ko..par bare miya ko to bas jaldi ki pari thi...soch daya soch kuch...(a daredevil smile appeared on his lips getting an idea )

**Inside the goon place...**

Goons stood up in shock seeing Abhijeet ...tu ...tu jinda hai ?

Abhijeet in teasing tone : kosis to bhut ki thi tumlogo ne par kahte hai na _**Jako Rakhe saiyan maar sake na koi**_...par har kisi ki takdeer meri jaisi nahi hoti to iss khusfaimi me mat rahna ki tumlog bhi bach jaoge...

Goons in laughing: hahahah...tere jaisa pagal maine aaj tak nahi dekha..khud maut ke mooh me akar hume dhamki de raha hai...(to all) maro ise...iss baar ye bachna nahi chahiye...

**Daya entered inside like a spirit and anger boils up seeing the animals faces : ye itne sare aur mera abhi akela rahega...hawwww not done...(with his magic he created many Abhijeet at a time )**

All goons started rubbing his eyes in shock... their throat becoming dry ...they all started shievering as a leaf ...Abhijeet was literally confuse seeing their action because he can't see his dublucates that were drying the throat of goons and Daya just burst out in loud laugh...

Leader of the goon gaining the courage : aye tumlog dekh kya rahe.. sabko maro...(daya again did the magic and the goon started slapping himself _**thapak thapak thapak**_ )

All goons fled away from there in fear...now only leader of goon was standing...he was fully wet with his sweat...

Abhijeet in unbelievable tone : mujhe dekhte hi ye log itna dar gye...(in doubt ) mai koi bhoot woot hun kya ?

Goons Leader eyes moved and stopped in a gun...he instantly pick up the gun and aim toward Abhijeet : tujhe kya lagta hai mai darta hun tujhse ...lagta hai tu apne dost ki cheekh ko bhool gya (Abhijeet confused ) ... kitna tarpaya tha maine tujhe aur tere dost ko yaad hai...bechara khoon se lathpath hoke bhi tujhe bachana chahta tha..(Abhijeet was looking so depress..he was swaeting and giving so much pressure to his brain to remember anything )...par ab tujhe koi bachane nahi ayega...he was going to press the trigger when Acp sir and team came there and arrest the leader...

All were looking toward Abhijeet in surprise as many of goons were lying on floor with holding their legs and waist...

Acp ordered all to took them away...he himself move toward Abhijeet and pressed his shoulder from which he came back in present..he started looking around and became shock to see all the goons have been taking away...

Acp in proud tone : Abhijeet i m proud of u my boy ...tumne akele apne mujreemo ko unke anjaam tak pahunchaya...(in happiness he hugged him ... Abhijeet was stil looking confuse...his eyes move toward Daya who was smiling in tears...Daya wiped his tears and bid him good boy )

Abhijeet don't know why but was feeling so much scare inside his heart ..as something precious is going away from him...

Acp seperated him from hug and asked in concern ; kya hua beta tum itne pareshan kyun dikh rahe ho ?

Abhijeet in tense : sir aaplogo ne to kaha tha na ki mai uss sarak pe akela para hua tha jab aaplog wahan aye ...fir wo aisa kyun keh raha tha ki usne kisi mere dost ko...(in scare) sir please mujhe sach bataye ... koi aur bhi tha kya wahan...haan. ..sir ??

Acp taking deep breath ; haan Abhijeet koi aur bhi mila tha tumhare sath...(holding Abhijeet's cold hand in his grip) mere saath chalo..tumhe tumhare sare sawalo ke jawab mil jaenge...

**End of this chapter...**

**A/n : Thank you..thank you..thank you so much for giving me huge response...i m in cloud 9th yaar...and sorry too ki iss Chapter me mai end nhi kar payi as chapter bhut lamba ho raha tha aur bhut kuch bach bhi jata..isliye next chapter me iska end hoga...**

**Aur wo chapter bilkul ready hai... agar mujhe same reviews mil gye to mai post kar dungi...agar aaj mil gye to aaj hi kar dungi raat tak..pakka...**

**Bye...tc ...love you all ))))))**


	3. Immortal

Acp getting down from car : ayo Abhijeet...

Abhijeet became so much confuse seeing a house infront of him.. without asking any question he silently obeyed Acp sir...his heart beat was racing like a horse with his each step..he was feeling different aroma around him ...afer acp sir opened the door, Abhijeet move inside, and his heart felt great sooth keeping his leg inside the house..he doesn't know why..he was very confuse that what is going inside him ?

Abhijeet in lost tone asked Acp sir : sir ye kiska ghar hai... mujhe aisa kyun lag raha hai ki iss ghar se mera bhut purana rishta jura hua hai...(in strange voice) iss ghar ke andar kadam rakhte hi mujhe itna sukoon kyun mil raha hai..aisa lag raha hai jaise ye ghar barso se mera aur mai iska intejaar kar raha tha ...

Acp in smile : apne ghar akar sukoon to milta hi hai na Abhijeet (Abhijeet looked at him in jerk )...ye tumhara ghar hai Abhijeet, jahan tum aur tumhara bhai rahe karte the (Abhijeet shocked )...iss ghar ke har ek kone me tum dono ki unginat yaadein basi hui hai...wo yaade jo ab sirf yaadein bankar hi rahenge...(in wet tone ) kyunki insaan ke khatam hone ke saath saath uska wajoob bhi khatm ho jata hai ...

Abhijeet in helpless tone : sir aap ye sab kya bol rahe hai..mu..mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha... ye mera ghar kaise ho sakta hai, mai to yahan pahli baar aya hun...aur aap mere kis bhai ke bare me baat kar rahe hai...(in pleading tone ) sir please kuch to bataye...mera sar fata ja raha hai...

Acp hold Abhijeet's hand while saying : Abhijeet ab jo kuch bhi mai tumhe batane ja raha hun sayad wo tumhe bhut dard dega, par ab aur mai nhi chupa sakta...(taking deep breath he started ) Abhijeet tumne uss hadse me apni yaadon ke saath ek bhut keemti cheej khodi...aur uski keemat sayad tumhare jaan se bhi badhkar tha tumhare liye...

Abhijeet stammered : aur kya khoya maine sir...bo..liye na...aur kise khoya maine...?

Acp in composed tone : Apne dost ko, wo dost jise tum apni jaan se bhi jada pyar karte the kabhi..(in tears) maine inhi haatho se use agni diya tha ... Bhut nainsaafi kiya hai maine uss bacche ke saath, uske bhai ka hak cheenkar...wo humesa kehta tha ki agar use kuch ho jaye to uska antim sanskar uska **Abhi **hi karega..(the word **Abhi **shook Abhijeet's badly, current started passing through down his all body )

_**Are abhi baitho na khare kyun ho...**__**Maine kya kiya hai...mujhse koi galti ho gyi kya abhi ?**_Acp again in low teary tone : main bhi yahi chahta ki use tumhare haath se moksh mile par doctor ne hume saaf mana kiya hua tha, uske bare me tumhe kuch bhi na bataya jaye...isliye mai majboor ho gya...

Abhijeet in firm tone while cutting him: mujhe uski taweer dekhni hai...

Abhijeet became confuse at his sudden demand but silently he nodded and uncovered the large potrait of duo which were hanging on the lawn..."**Daya and Abhijeet both were standing.. Abhijeet was keeping his arm around Daya ...they have a broad smile on their face "**Abhijeet became standstill at his place... he just froze in a moment seeing Daya's face...eyes forget to blink and lips were trembling but due to shock, fear,hurt and pain his voice choked and he was not able to speak a word...

Acp move and took out a kalash from drawer...his eyes got teary in a second but soon he composed and kept the kalash in Abhijeet's hand who just look downward in his hand...

Acp carresing the kalash : ye tumhara Daya hai Abhijeet (Abhijeet's whole body shievered badly )...Daya ke atma ko asli saanti tabhi milegi Abhijeet jab uska bhai uski asthiyon ko prawahit kare...(pressing Abhijeet's shoulder) mujhe yakin hai ki tum apne bhai hone ka farz jaroor nibhaoge...

Acp wiped his eyes and left the house in a minute...while abhijeet was just staring at the kalash...he felt his legs was now not abke to give him strength so he sat down on floor with a thud...Each and every words of Acp sir were buzzing in his ear...he remembered each and every moment which they spent together..daya's smiling face..his caring nature...his concern..his love.. everything was revolving in his mind...at last he remembered Daya's teary yet peace face in that factory and now he understood the real meaning of thar peace...

Abhijeet in pain and agony hugged the kalash in his chest and burst out in bitter crying ..he was shouting and crying like a mad...he saw Daya's picture and he got up in jerk in anger : kyun kiya tune aisa...kya samajhta hai tu..tu koi bhut bara farishta hai haan...? kisne...kisne kak diya tha tujhe mere dil ke saath khelne ke liye...bol na...(in tears ) chup kyun hai...bol na tu..jab jana hi tha to tu kyun aya tha meri jeendgi me...khus tha mai..tere bina bui bhut khus tha..fir kyun apni adat dalke chala gya tu...kyun ? (he just fall down on floor ...looking so much broken...he was feeling that he lost his everything...again he is alone..nobody is there for him to wipe his tear...to hug him and console him...now nobody will attempt to bring a smile on his face when he became sad...

Abhijeet remained sitting there whole night awake taking daya's kalash in his lap...while silenet tears was rolling down from his cheek continuously...

**Next Day, Abhijeet flow the ash into river and did all the sradh in custom for his brother.. although he was angry from his to leave him alone in the world but being a elder brother he performed his all duty...Abhijeet became so much silent more than before...and was doing all work like a robot...he was living like a lifeless human whom have not any desire to live..he was daily praying to god for his death that he would snub his buddy who let him live alone in this cruel world...**Abhijeet came down from car after parking and started to move toward bureau stair when Dcp chittrole stopped him...

Dcp in anger : Abhijeet ye koi time hai bureau ane ka..haan.? ye koi dharmshala nahi hai ki jab man kare aa jayo jab man kare chale jayo..

Abhijeet in low tone : sorry sir

Dcp in strict tone ; what sorry...pata nahi kaise kaise log ko bharti karlete hai aaj kal...kuch ata jata to hai nahi CID officer hi banne chale jate hai...huh (he pushed abhijeet to side and move forward..abhijeet head stuck with railing and an ahhhh came from his mouth )

Dcp looked at Abhijeet in shock as his head was bleding but he made a careless face and said : bhagwan ne ankh to diya hi nahi hai to yahi hoga na...(Abhijeet looked at him in hurt and silently started to go when he listened Dcp's scream )

He turned instantly and became shock to see that Dcp was slapping himself hardly again and again..tightly slapped were warming his cheek...his face became swell like a potato...and cheek became a sukha hua paper...

Dcp rushed from there while saying : bhoot...bhoot...bachao...

Abhijeet felt something but he jerked his head and entred inside bureau, seeing Abhijeet's condition..Acp sir ordered him to take one day leave for rest , Abhijeet unwillingly obeyed the order and came back to his hoke that home where he and his brother used to live...he used to live in duo house because he always feel the presence of Daya around him in that house...so he shifted himself there...

He silently sat on couch taking daya's picture in his lap..he was spreading hand on his face lovingly when he felt his eyes become teary: Please Daya ab to aaja yaar...tera bhai bhut miss kar raha hai tujhe..

Someone speak while hugging him from back : mai aa gaya Abhi...

Abhijeet recongnises Daya's voice in a moment...he turned instantly with shocking expression and and hugged Daya tightly in tears..he stared crying like a kid...Daya..kahan chala gaya tha tu yaar ...please ab mujhe chhorke mat jana tu...mai nhi jee paunga tere bina... aur agar tu yahan nhi reh sakta to mujhe apne saath le chal please...mujhe nahi rehna yahan... please daya (he was sobbing badly )

Daya separated him from hug and wiped his teary eyes ; bas bas aur kitna royoge yaar...(cupping his face ) ab mai apne abhi ko chhorkar kahi nahi ja raha...tum jab tak kahoge mai tumhare saath hi rahunga ...(Abhijeet looked at him in happiness and hugged him again tightly...he was feeling this sooth after a long month...)

Daya in naughty tone : vaise Abhijeet tumhe dar nahi lag raha..tumne ek atma ko gale lagaya hua hai...

Abhijeet in smile : bilkul nhi..and tu koi atma nahi hai...faishta hai tu mere liye... you are my angel..(daya felt so much pleasure listening this )

**The End...****Relation never end ... although Human body becomes destory but their soul remains immortal...****A/n : Thank you so much to all of you giving so much love to this story..this was really unexpected for me , i have never thought that this story will impact you guys like this...i request to review last time on this story...****sifa : dear ds will update tomorrow..be patience dear...tc )))**


End file.
